1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved packaging, containers and boxes, for objects, such as bottles or similarly shaped articles, and is particularly directed to a novel and unique container for a bottle which is adapted to function as a package for the bottle during shipping, storage and handling, in addition to be adapted to be converted into a box or other container adapted for holding the bottle for display or serving purposes.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
Conventional boxes which are used to package bottles include two interfitting portions. One portion is in the shape of an oblong box having an open side into which a bottle to be packaged is placed. The other portion is in the form of a case into which the first portion may be interfitted so as to seal the open side of the first portion.
Prior to the present invention, packaging boxes for bottles were only designed to contain bottles for shipping, storage and handling. In this regard, the only consideration given to designing such boxes was the ease with which the bottles could be packaged in these boxes. These conventional boxes were discarded after the bottles were unpackaged and removed. No further use was made of the empty boxes.
In conventional use, upon opening a bottle packaging box enclosing a bottle, e.g., containing a quality of wine, the bottle is removed from the box and the box is then discarded. The unpackaged bottle is then placed in a bottle basket in which the bottle is held in a semi-flat or inclined position. The wine is thus served from the bottle positioned in the bottle basket by manipulating the bottle basket.